


Serial Killing Women

by laubrown1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Love, Past Abuse, Psychopaths In Love, Romance, Serial Killers, Sociopaths, psychopaths, psychos, serial killer kara, serial killer kara danvers, serial killer lena, serial killer lena luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laubrown1/pseuds/laubrown1
Summary: An AU in which Lena and Kara are serial killers.





	Serial Killing Women

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! ;)

Lena and Kara were serial killers. Lena would do most of the killing. Kara would kill too. According to Lena, Kara was more of an accomplice in the crimes. Kara hated when Lena said this. It was true, though.

 

They would murder men. They murdered men who were rapists, domestic abusers, and who commit violence towards women.

 

Both Kara and Lena had pasts with abusive men.

 

Whenever Lena planned to go alone to kill, Kara would plan out the murder ahead of time. She would lend Lena weapons and help hide the bodies. Kara would also drive the getaway car.

 

The way they would kill men would sometimes be from a gunshot wound, decapitation, choking and strangling, putting a bag over head, burning alive, poisoning, and etc…

 

They always tied the men up. One time, when they burned a man alive, he was screaming and both Lena and Kara were staring right at him as he was being burned alive. Kara was laughing and giggling at the scene. Lena just had a cold, dead stare.

 

They are a married couple. On the outside, they appear “normal”. Secretly, they’re criminals.

 

Sometimes, after they murdered someone, they would kiss each other and make out even if blood was splattered on their faces. They didn’t care if a dead man was nearby or about the blood. They just kissed and made out real quick and had to get out of there fast. They got a rush and so much adrenaline from the kill.

 

Sometimes, after disposing of the body or bodies, they would take a shower together to rinse the blood off of them. They would even be kissing under the water as the blood was running down their hair and bodies and off of them into the drain. If they were feeling adrenaline hadn’t gone away after they washed themselves in the shower, they would have hard and hot sex after they took their shower together. They would dry each other off and pat eachother’s bodies down and then go straight into the bedroom.

Lena and Kara were criminals, but they cared about their fellow sisters of the world. They REALLY cared.


End file.
